Ruby Revenge
by Major144
Summary: A couple of Gems from Garnet's past come to Earth seeking revenge. Both Ruby and Sapphire must battle Sapphire's other Ruby Guards to save their friends from being taken to Homeworld.
1. Chapter 1 Chance of Redemption

Ruby Revenge

Chapter 1 Chance of Redemption

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the vastness of space a space ship that resembled a large finger with wings was flying through space. Inside the ship's cockpit were two Ruby Gems. The two gems looked exactly alike with bright-scarlet skin, dark red eyes and dark burgundy hair. They were dressed in a maroon tank tops and, mid-thigh burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots. The only real difference between the two was the placement of their gems. One Ruby had her gem on her right shoulder, while the other had it on her right back hand. The two Rubies didn't have any real names expect for the numbers that they had gotten from their superiors. The Ruby with the gem on right shoulder was referred to as Ruby 341, while the Ruby with the gem on her right back hand was referred to as Ruby 342.

Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 were on a course for Earth for a little revenge and to redeem their honor and their standing in society on the Homeworld. It had been a long time since the two Rubies had been to Earth, but the memory of what happened there was still on their mind. The defeat at the hands of the rebels known as the Crystal Gems was humiliating enough, but then Ruby 341 and Ruby 342's former comrade Ruby 343 had ended up fusing herself with Sapphire the gem that the Rubies were supposed to be guarding. The fusion had only lasted less then a minute before Ruby 343 and Sapphire had unfused. Blue Diamond was furious had ordered Ruby 343's gem to be smashed, but Sapphire had grabbed Ruby 343 and the two of them escaped and joined the Crystal Gems. Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 were taken back to Homeworld to reform, but once they did things were never the same. The two Rubies were given dirty looks by other gems where ever they went. Even fellow Rubies gave Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 looks of disgust. This angered and annoyed the two Rubies. The only reason they could figure for the treatment was because of their association with the traitors Sapphire and Ruby 343. Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 made a vow to become stronger, go to Earth, and retrieve the traitors along with any Crystal Gems they could find.

Several thousand years later after intense training and service for the Homeworld, the two Rubies had made a request to the Diamond Authority about going to Earth to get Ruby 343 and Sapphire. Blue Diamond agreed as did Yellow Diamond, who asked the Rubies to capture a Peridot on Earth and bring her back to Homeworld along with the traitors. From what Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 had heard from others gems, the Peridot in question had greatly insulted Yellow Diamond. This was disturbing news, but if the Rubies were able to capture the Peridot along with the two traitors, they would earn the respect and favor of both Blue and Yellow Diamond.

"I've waited for this a very long time." Said Ruby 341 as she starred out the window.

"So have I. This time we're going to return to Homeworld as heroes." Said Ruby 342.

Off in the distance the Earth appeared and the ship got closer and closer.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Uneasiness

Ruby Revenge

Chapter 2 Uneasiness

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

On Earth, Garnet stood outside the barn looking up at the night sky. The fusion stopped looking at the sky to glance at the finished drill. It had taken some time, but it was finally done and the Crystal Gems had the location of the Cluster. Garnet then glanced over at a small fire a few yards away where Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot were sitting around hanging out. Peridot was trying to be funny by telling some she read and the others seemed to be enjoying it. Garnet smiled a little a this. Peridot had come a long way, since she first arrived on Earth. At first she was an enemy, but after being stranded and captured, the Homeworld gem started to change. Steven had earned Peridot's and she told the other Crystal Gems about the Cluster and she helped them come up with a plan to get to it and destroy it. As time went by Peridot had some conflicts with each of the other gems, but after a little time she began to change and show better understanding towards the Crystal Gems. Peridot didn't seem to like the fusion of Garnet, not being able to understand why two gems would be fused for such a long time. Garnet tried to get Peridot to understand, by fusing. The two had danced, but Peridot had panicked and got away from Garnet. The fusion had told Peridot she was proud of her, which seemed to confused Peridot, Garnet told the other gem that she made an attempt to understand her. Garnet then told Peridot that her two halves Ruby and Sapphire were like Percy and Pierre from the show Camp Pining Heart, a show Peridot had watched and this explanation gave Peridot some more understanding of Garnet.

Garnet then thought of Peridot's bravest accomplishment. Peridot had had used a old diamond communicator to contact Yellow Diamond herself. When Yellow Diamond asked why Peridot was behind on her reports, Peridot had said there was an accident that caused her ship to crash and she didn't mention anything about the Crystal Gems. Peridot then tried to convince Yellow Diamond that the Cluster should be destroyed, because the Earth had great potential for resources Homeworld could use and that Peridot had plans to harvest them without causing any harm or damage to the planet's ecosystem. Yellow Diamond however didn't care about Peridot's suggestions or the Earth, she simply wanted her Cluster and for the planet to die. This disturbed Peridot, who had believed the Diamonds to be good benevolent rulers, who ruled by logic and reason and Yellow Diamond's cold demeanor and desire to see a planet that had potential to simply die, made her question her master. Peridot had been on Earth for a while and Steven had taught her some lessons and she was now beginning to understand them. The gem then defied Yellow Diamond saying that there were things on the Earth worth protecting, before losing her composure and called Yellow Diamond a clod, before ending the call. That moment marked the very beginning of Peridot becoming a member of the Crystal Gem.

The moment had made Garnet and the others Crystal Gems proud of Peridot, though there was the concern about Yellow Diamond sending more gems to the Earth to capture Peridot. Yellow Diamond was incredibly prideful and she was not someone to let anybody get away with insulting her and questioning her rule. It was a concern, but one that could be dealt with later. Right now there was the Cluster to deal with. The thought of a million gem shards being forcefully fused together sent a shiver down Garnet's spine. The fusion had seen some of the earlier fusion experiments and they were horrible, but the Cluster was something worse. However as bad as those thoughts were there was also something else on Garnet's mind. Her future vision had been showing her many visions of the Cloud Arena and a large fire in the center of it. Garnet hadn't thought about the Cloud Arena in a long time. It was where Ruby and Sapphire's loyalty to Blue Diamond and her court ended and where the life of Garnet had begun. The vision of the Cloud Arena made Garnet uneasy and she wondered what it meant.

At the Cloud Arena, a ship was landing. Once the ship landed Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 stepped out and looked around. The massive structure had aged a bit, but it still had a look of power and importance about it. The two Rubies recalled the battle that happened here long ago. They recalled the Ruby Fusion charging at Rose Quartz, attempting to crush her, only for the rebel leader to hit them and force them to unfuse. The two Rubies began to fall to the ground, but before they could hit it, Rose's comrade Pearl charged in and sliced them with her swords. The world exploded and the Rubies retreated back into their gems. It had been a humiliating defeat.

"This is where it started this is where it'll end." Said Ruby 341 as she began to glow with anger.

"It's payback time." Agreed Ruby 342.

The Rubies had arrived.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Warmup

Ruby Revenge

Chapter 3 Warmup

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the Cloud Arena, Ruby 342 was grabbing a Destabilizer from the ship and pocketing it, before joining Ruby 341 outside. The two gems headed over to the Warp Pad and looked at all the locations that were on it. They decided to check the Kindergarten and see what they could find. In a matter of seconds they were teleported to the Kindergarten. The two Rubies headed into the ruins and looked at the surrounding area sadly. The Kindergarten was one of the few ruins left of the Homeworld's attempt to colonize the Earth, before the Crystal Gems ruined everything. So many gems could have been born from this planet and the empire would have greatly expanded, but the Crystal Gems had ruined everything, the colony plan had been abandoned, and the planet was to be used for a different project. The thought of the Crystal Gems angered both Ruby 341 and Ruby 342. The two were then interrupted from their thoughts by a strange sound. They turned to see a group of gem mutants heading their way.

"What are those things?" Asked Ruby 342.

"I think they're part of whatever experiments the Homeworld was doing here after the colony failed." Said Ruby 341.

"Well maybe these things will give us a little workout." Said Ruby 342 with a grin as she cracked her knuckles.

The two Rubies let at the gem mutants and began to attack them. Most of the gem mutants were small and resembled hands and feet fused together. There were a few larger mutants in the group that had round balls for bodies with seven legs and five arms. Ruby 341 stomped upon a couple of small mutants and dodged a wild swing from one of the larger ones, before she delivered a punch to it and made it poof into it's gem. Ruby 342 leaped into the air and slammed her feet down on one large gem mutant making it poof, before going after some small ones. In less then two minutes all the gem mutants were defeated. The two Rubies stood in the middle of a bunch of tiny fused gems. Ruby 341 one picked up one of the gems and examined it.

"So what exactly did these things used to be?" Asked Ruby 342.

"From what I heard a good number of gems who were on the side of the rebellion were captured and smashed. Then their shards were fused with other shards to create an artificial gem fusion." Said Ruby 341 as she dropped the gem to the ground

"Serves these traitors right." Said Ruby 342.

There was a mighty roar and the Rubies turned to see a much larger gem mutant heading their way. This one resembled a large purple green foot, with arm for the big toe, and another couple of arms sticking out of it's side. A big eye was on the front of the foot and there appeared to be mouth underneath on the side of it. The gem mutant let out another roar as it leaped into the air at the two Rubies. The gem soldiers jumped out of the way as the foot crashed to the ground where they once stood. Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 stood next to one and then they glanced at each thinking the same thing. They touched hands and they fused into a larger version of themselves that was nearly the same size as the gem mutant. The gem mutant turned to face the fusion as it let out a roar and leaped at it. The Fusion Ruby just smirked as it swung her right fist at the gem mutant and sent it flying away making it crash to the ground on it's side. The gem mutant tried to get back up, but Fusion Ruby leaped into the air and slammed her feet down on it making it poof back into it's gem. Fusion Ruby unfused and the two Rubies headed back to the warp pad.

"That was a nice little warmup, so where to next?" Said Ruby 342.

"Hmm, there appears to be some kind of temple, maybe we should search there next." Said Ruby 341 as she studied the destinations that the warp pad offered.

"Sounds good to me." Said Ruby 342.

In a flash of light the Rubies were gone.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Capture

Ruby Revenge

Chapter 4 Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 found themselves standing on a warp pad in a strange place. It was the temple, but it appeared to be filled with odd bits of furniture. The two Rubies split up and began searching the temple. Ruby 341 approached a strange box like machine with a screen and buttons on the front of it. Curious as to what the box was Ruby 341 pushed one of the buttons on it. The screen lit up and a image of two large strange machines with large black spinning limbs crashed into each other with a loud crash. Ruby 341 jumped back startled as she starred at the strange things on the screen. After a few seconds the gem figured out that the images on the screen posed no threat to her, so she pressed the button she pressed before and turned the screen off. Ruby 342 walked into a strange room with veins and a strange glowing pit in the center. The gem then looked up and noticed several bubbles that contained various gems and let out a gasp getting her companions attention.

"What is it?" Asked Ruby 341 as she walked over to Ruby 342.

Ruby 341 looked at what Ruby 342 was looking up and gasped. The two gems starred up at the bubbled gems and they began to felt their anger and disgust grow with each passing moment.

"These disgusting barbarians! This must be some kind of sick trophy room, where they the rebels take the gems they've beaten and capture and put them on as some kind of sick display!" Said Ruby 341.

"Or maybe it's some kind of special room where the rebels turn captured gems against the Homeworld." Suggested Ruby 342.

The two gems continued to glare in disgust at the sight and then they walked out of the room to plan what to do.

"We need to deal with whatever is left of the rebels, capture that Peridot, and rescue all these gems." Said Ruby 341.

"I don't know this seems a bit big for the two of us." Said Ruby 342.

"We can handle this. We're stronger then when we came to this planet the first time and we have a destabilizer. All we have to do is be a little smart about this." Said Ruby 341.

Ruby 342 slowly nodded in agreement with her companion. It was then they heard the front doorknob jingle. Both gems were startled by this and Ruby 341 motioned for Ruby 342 to duck behind the couch. Ruby 342 did that and pulled out the destabilizer. Ruby 341 was going to distract whoever it was coming through the door and Ruby 342 was going to attack them from behind. The Rubies waited for the door to open.

A few hundred yards from the temple, Greg and the Crystal Gems were unloading the van. The group had decided to come back to the temple for a little rest and to grab some stuff to take with on their journey to the Cluster. Garnet and Amethyst were grabbing some boxes with Greg, while Steven, Pearl, and Peridot headed up to the temple.

Steven opened the front door and he, Pearl, and Peridot walked into the temple. The little group was chatting, so they didn't quit notice Ruby 341 yet, who was silently standing near the warp pad and watching them. Ruby 341 recognized Pearl as the same gem that forced her and Ruby 342 into their gems and she recognized Peridot as the gem Yellow Diamond wanted captured. The other being didn't appear to be a gem as far as Ruby 341 could tell. Steven then noticed Ruby 341 and a startled look appeared on his face only to be replaced with a smile.

"Hey Ruby, good to see you. What are you doing unfused with Sapphire?"

Pearl and Peridot noticed Ruby 341 and were also curious about her being here.

"Is something going on Ruby?" Asked Pearl as she studied the smaller gem.

Pearl then noticed that Ruby wasn't wearing her headband and that her gem now appeared to be on her right shoulder. Pearl blinked in confusion as she recalled a brief encounter with a couple of Rubies during the war and that one of them had her gem on her right shoulder. Ruby 341 smirked cruelly at Pearl and the Crystal Gem realized to late that there was more then one Homeworld gem inside the house. Before Pearl could summon her weapon, Ruby 342 leaped out from her hiding place and hit Pearl in the back with the destabilizer. Steven and Peridot gasped as cracks appeared on Pearl's body and she was forced to retreat back into her gem.

"Pearl!" Cried Steven in a panicked voice.

Ruby 342 picked up Pearl's gem and pocketed it. Peridot fell onto her rear eyes wide with fear as she saw the two Homeworld gems and the destabilizer. The green then let out a high pitch scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO HOMEWORLD TO BE SMASHED BY YELLOW DIAMOND!"

Ruby 341 looked at Peridot with annoyance and walked towards her swung a fist at her. Steven stepped in front of Peridot, summoned his shield blocking the punch. Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 starred at Steven stunned.

"I don't know who you two are, but whatever you want I'm sure we can talk this out." Said Steven in a calm voice.

"It's you!" Snarled both Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 as a wave of heat and anger emerged from their bodies.

"Huh?" Asked Steven.

"Oh I mighty Rose Quartz doesn't remember us! I don't know why you've taken on that strange form, but allow us to refresh your memory. You met us on the Cloud Arena several thousand years ago and you and your little lackey Pearl beat us and forced us back into our gems! Then our charge Sapphire and another Ruby guard fused together and you later convinced them to stay fused and to turn against the Homeworld!" Said Ruby 341 as she glared daggers at Steven.

Steven gulped as he recalled Garnet's story about her past and he realized who the two Rubies were.

"Look...I'm not who you think I am. My name is Steven and I'm Roses's son. I'm friends with Ruby and Sapphire and I'm sure once you see them you can talk things out." Said Steven trying to calm the Homeworld gems down.

"Yeah we're here to capture those traitors and that little Peridot. Catching you and the Pearl is a huge bonus." Said Ruby 342 as she put the destabilizer away.

The two Rubies then touched hands and fused to form Fusion Ruby. Steven stepped back eyes wide as the fusion advanced towards him. The boy then began to call for help as he quickly surrounded himself in his bubble shield. Fusion Ruby grinned as she slammed her fist into the bubble and sent it rolling towards the front of the house with a crash as it slammed into the door. Steven groaned as the bubble faded away. Peridot finally came to her senses and noticed what was going on as she saw Fusion Ruby advancing towards Steven. Without even thinking Peridot ran at the fusion, leaped onto her back, and pulled her hair!

"Leave Steven alone you Clods!" Screamed Peridot as she yanked away at Fusion Ruby's hair.

"Get off of me!" Snarled Fusion Ruby as she stumbled backwards trying to get the tiny gem.

Steven watched the scene not sure what to do. Fusion Ruby finally managed to reach behind her and grab Peridot. The fusion held the squirming gem in one hand as she pulled out the destabilizer in her other and then she hit Peridot with it forcing her into her gem, which she pocketed. Before Fusion Ruby could do anything else, Garnet and Amethyst busted in through the front door. Garnet's eyes bulged as she recognized her former comrades.

"It's...you!" Said Garnet.

Fusion Ruby wanted to fight the other gems, but she realized the inside of the temple wasn't the best environment for a big battle, so she retreated to the warp pad.

"If you ever want to see the Pearl or the Peridot again come to the Cloud Arena." Said Fusion Ruby as she vanished in a flash of light.

Amethyst went to see if Steven was ok.

"Who was that crazy fusion?" She asked.

"A part of my past, that has come back to haunt me and hurt everyone I care about." Said Garnet as she starred at the warp pad.

Things were looking dark.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Fusion Fight

Ruby Revenge

Chapter 5 Fusion Fight

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Garnet starred at the warp pad in silence. Inside the fusion's mind the consciences of Ruby and Sapphire were trying to figure out what do. Sapphire kept trying to see into the future, but the only image she got was a great fire in the center of the Cloud Arena and Fusion Ruby standing in the center of it. Ruby figured that the vision meant that they were going to have to fight their former comrades one way or another.

"Do you truly wish to fight them Ruby?" Asked Sapphire.

"I...don't know, they've captured Pearl and Peridot and they tried to hurt Steven. They want to hurt us and everyone we care about. So, yeah...I guess we have to fight them." Said Ruby.

"Perhaps we can fight them in a different way. I think we should try to talk to them and convince them to join us." Said Sapphire.

"Are you crazy?! You and I both know how Homeworld gems are. Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 only care about serving the Diamonds and the Homeworld, they don't care about the Earth or our cause." Said Ruby.

"I would agree with you, but I'm not so sure now. We were once loyal to Homeworld yet we changed and let us not forget about the change in Peridot, she was once our enemy but she has changed so much since she arrived. I believe that we can change the opinions of other Homeworld gems." Said Sapphire.

"I hate it when you make a really good point, but that's one of the things I like about you." Said Ruby good naturally.

"Then it's agreed that will try to talk to Ruby 341 and Ruby 342. If that doesn't work will use force and defeat them. Then maybe we can try reasoning with." Said Sapphire.

"Sounds good to me." Said Ruby.

Though it seemed like the inner conversation had taken a few minutes, in reality it had taken less then a minute. Garnet turned to Steven and Amethyst.

"Alright here is what we're going to do. The three of us are going to head to the Cloud Arena, where I will confront my former comrades Ruby 341 and Ruby 342."

"Those are some weird names, glad I wasn't born on Homeworld." Said Amethyst.

"Your not going to fight them are you Garnet? Those gems used to be friends with Ruby and Sapphire, after all and I don't think you should fight." Said Steven.

"Well I wouldn't call them friends, but they fought alongside Ruby and protected Sapphire. I honestly don't want to fight them, so I'm going to try talking to them and try to convince them to join us." Said Garnet.

"That's good to hear." Said Steven.

"But if they refuse to listen, I'm going to have to fight them and while that is going on I need you and Amethyst to grab Pearl and Peridot's gems and under no circumstance are the two of you allowed to join in on the fight." Said Garnet.

"But why?" Asked Amethyst.

"Because this is personal and I don't want to see any of you get hurt." Said Garnet.

"Fine." Grumbled Amethyst.

"Let's go." Said Garnet as she and the others got on the warp pad.

The three of them were teleported to the Cloud Arena. Steven looked at the arena in awe as he spotted a strange ship that resembled a large finger on one side of the arena, while Garnet looked around as the voices of the past went through her mind. Though it had been a long time since Garnet had been at the Cloud Arena she could still remember everything that happened on that fateful day. Rose and Pearl attacking the arena, the first time Ruby and Sapphire fused, the shouts of outrage from the members of Blue Diamond's court at the sight of Garnet, the rage of Blue Diamond as she declared she would have Ruby's gem smashed for fusing with Sapphire, and then Sapphire grabbing Ruby and jumping off the arena to to save her. As the memories ran through Garnet's mind her eyes landed on Fusion Ruby, who sat on a large rock on the other side of the arena. Next to Fusion Ruby were the gems of Pearl and Peridot. The Crystal Gems starred at Fusion Ruby and her captives ready to spring into action. Fusion Ruby glared at the Crystal Gems as she raised one fist over the gems.

"Here's how things are going to go. Ruby 343 and Sapphire will unfuse and then will unfuse. If you refuse to cooperate then I'll smash your comrades, starting with the Pearl." Said Fusion Ruby.

"Fine will unfuse." Said Garnet as she stepped into the center of the arena.

Garnet's body glowed and she separated into Ruby and Sapphire. Fusion Ruby smirked a little as she jumped down from her seat and she unfused. Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 walked towards Ruby and Sapphire, before stopping a few yards from them. The former comrades starred at one another. Amethyst watched the stare off and noticed that Pearl and Peridot's gems were left unguarded. The Crystal Gem carefully tiptoed towards the rock and when she was close enough she stretched her arms out and grabbed the two gems, before she quickly reeled them back in and stood next to Steven.

"Yeah rescue accomplished!" Cheered Steven.

Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 glanced over at Steven and Amethyst.

"So you got your comrades back, it doesn't really matter. They won't remerge for quit some time." Said Ruby 341.

"Plenty of time for us to deal with these traitors and then will come after you." Said Ruby 342 with a confident grin.

"Leave them out of this! This has nothing to do with them." Said Ruby.

"Oh it has a lot to do with them. They're your comrades after all. The ones you sided with once you betrayed Homeworld, so we're not going to leave them out of this." Said Ruby 341.

"Yeah besides one of them is Rose Quartz and we have a score to settle with her." Said Ruby 342.

"But first there's you two, we have to deal with. Traitors must be punished." Ruby 341.

"Look we don't want to fight." Said Ruby.

"We want to talk to you and resolve this without resorting to violence." Said Sapphire.

"That's rich come from you two after all you've done against Homeworld." Said Ruby 342.

"Yeah I'll admit Sapphire and I did a lot of stuff against Homeworld, but we were trying to protect the Earth and everything that lived on it. Homeworld was going to do some horrible things to the Earth and exterminate all the life on it. We could not just let them do that." Said Ruby.

"Like we care what you believe. The fact of the matter is that you betrayed the Homeworld and you must be punished along with the rest of the rebels and that Peridot. On the plus side we're going to finally get some long awaited revenge." Said Ruby 341.

"In the name of Blue Diamond the two of you will taken back to Homeworld to face the consequences for your crimes against the Diamond Authority and Homeworld." Said Ruby 342.

"Ruby 341. Ruby 342. Please stop this. We have no wish to fight you and we wish to make peace. We were all comrades once and we worked together. Whatever wrong we did to you, we're sorry. We want you to join the Crystal Gems and protect Earth. Here you can start your lives all over again and be treated as something more then underlings or objects. Here you can be treated as equals." Said Sapphire.

"A touching speech, but I'm afraid your over five thousands of years to late for an apology. You have no idea what we had to endure because of your little fusion and rebellion. Ever since we returned to Homeworld every gem including our fellow Rubies gave us looks of disgust. We were looked down upon, simply because of our association with you two! Whenever other gems saw us they remembered that we protected Sapphire and fought alongside Ruby 343, who were both traitors to the Homeworld. Some gems believed that because of our association with you two that we would betray the Homeworld. This forced us to train harder and prove our loyalty to our superiors. We trained intensely and did several dangerous missions on other colonies to prove our loyalty. It was hard and we nearly got smashed several times during a few tough missions, but one thing kept us going and that was the thought of coming to this miserable planet, finding you, and getting our revenge!" Said Ruby 341 with an intense look of hatred in her eyes.

Both Ruby and Sapphire were taken aback by the hate and venom in Ruby 341's words. They had no idea how harshly Homeworld would treat their former comrades. Steven and Amethyst were also taken aback by Ruby 341's hate. Ruby starred on the ground, while Sapphire looked at she was fixing to breakdown.

"Well what do you traitors have yo say now? Do you understand what we've been through and why we hate you so much?" Asked Ruby 342 with a sneer.

"We didn't know...you would be mistreated, because of our actions. If I had...seen that outcome, we would have tried to take you with us." Said Sapphire with sniff.

"Your fusion ruined our standing on Homeworld. The fusion you created was an accident and a abomination." Said Ruby 341.

"Your WRONG! Yeah the fusion happened by accident, but it wasn't an abomination. It was the single greatest moment of my life and I don't regret it. When I fused with you two I just felt the same only bigger, but when I fused with Sapphire, we became something special and I felt great. It was some time later that we saw how broken the government and the beliefs of Homeworld are. We had no control over our lives or our destiny. We weren't allowed to think for ourselves on Homeworld, but here we can do something. Here we can choose what we want be and who to care for." Said Ruby as she put a comforting hand on Sapphire's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Ruby is right. We don't regret fusing or rebelling against Homeworld. The Earth is our home now and we will protect it from harm. Our offer for you to join us still stands." Said Sapphire.

"So it comes to this. Fine here is our answer!" Said Ruby 342 before she hurled herself at Ruby and they crashed to the ground rolling.

"Ruby!" Cried Sapphire as she tried to go to Ruby's aid, but Ruby 341 got in her way.

"Oh no you don't. Your mine." Said Ruby 341 as she lunged at Sapphire forcing her to leap away.

Ruby and Ruby 342 wrestled on the ground throwing punches at one another, while Ruby 341 chased after Sapphire. Steven and Amethyst watched the fight, they both wanted to go in and stop it, but they had promised not to interfere. Sapphire kept backing away from Ruby 341 trying to use her powers to create large balls of ice to throw at her advisory, but Ruby 341's body glowed with intense heat and she weakened all the ice balls before she smashed with her fist as she continued you her advance backing Sapphire into a corner. Meanwhile Ruby and Ruby 342 continued wrestling and exchanging punches. It seemed like the two of them were evenly matched. Then Ruby 342 ended up on top of Ruby and she pulled out a destabilizer and tried to stab Ruby with it, but the rebel gem caught Ruby 342's arm and stopped her. The two Rubies struggled trying to gain advantage against the other. Ruby glanced to the side and saw Ruby 341 corner Sapphire. This angered Ruby and this gave her the strength to push Ruby 342 back a little and slam her head into her face. Ruby 342 shouted in pain as she dropped the destabilizer and Ruby pushed her off of herself. Ruby looked down at the destabilizer with disgust as she slammed her foot down on it and smashed it to bits. The Rebel gem then raced off towards Sapphire and Ruby 341.

"Leave her alone!" Roared Ruby as she slammed her fist into a startled Ruby 341's face.

Ruby 341 went flying and landed near Ruby 342. Ruby looked at Sapphire and offered her, her hand.

"I knew you would save me. Your always protecting me." Said Sapphire with a smile as she took Ruby's hand.

"Let's end this together." Said Ruby as she and Sapphire embraced one another.

There was a flash of light and Garnet appeared ready to fight. Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 stumbled to their feet and glared at the fusion.

"You think just because you fused you can beat us? Ruby 343 you fused with a weakling, who isn't even a warrior. We will crush you with ease and drag you both to Homeworld." Said Ruby 341 as she and Ruby 342 touched hands and fused.

"Behold the power of a real fusion between warriors!" Declared Fusion Ruby.

"Your fusion isn't great and I'm going to show you the real power of fusion." Said Garnet as she summoned her gauntlets.

Both fusions let out a roar as they charged at one another and punched forward. Their fist collided releasing a great shock wave that went through the arena. Steven and Amethyst starred at the fighters in awe at their strength. Fusion Ruby and Garnet leaped away from each other and then Fusion Ruby let out an angry yell as she charged at Garnet throwing several punches at her. Garnet just smirked as she dodged all of Fusion Ruby's punches and then she delivered a powerful punch of her own to Fusion Ruby's chest making her stagger back clutching a hand to her chest.

"What are you? There's no way Ruby 343 can be this strong fused to a weakling!" Snarled Fusion Ruby.

Garnet just smirked as as she tapped a thumb to her chest and began to sing.

This is Garnet.

Back together.

And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better.

And every part of me is saying "Go get her."

The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.

Let's go, just us and you.

Let's go, just two on two.

Garnet then pointed her hand at Fusion Ruby and waved it in a bring it gesture. This enraged Fusion Ruby, whose anger made her body glow red with flames as she charged at Garnet and started to throw faster punches at her. Garnet ducked underneath a swing from Fusion Ruby and delivered an uppercut to her face. Fusion Ruby stumbled back, but then she spun on the balls of her feet and slammed a fist into Garnet's face sending her skidding back and cracking her shades. Thinking she now had the advantage Fusion Ruby charged forward throwing more only to have Garnet dodge them, while continuing to smirk and sing.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.

Can't you see that my relationship is stable?

I can see you hate the way we intermingle.

Garnet then leaped back and pointed her gauntlets at Fusion Ruby, before she fired her Rocket Gauntlets at her. The gauntlets slammed into Fusion Ruby and sent her flying into her ship with a loud fiery explosion sending burning bits all over the arena and causing a fire to rise. Garnet's gauntlets returned to her as Fusion Ruby stumbled out of the twisted remains of her ship. The fusion starred at her destroyed ship and let out a scream of rage as she stood in the center of the burning arena.

"Well that vision about the burning arena came true." Said Sapphire's voice in Garnet's head.

"Yeah it did. Now let's finish this." Said Ruby's voice.

"You destroyed our ship! I'm going to smash your gems to pieces!" Roared Fusion Ruby as she grabbed a large twisted chunk of burning metal and charged at Garnet swinging it.

Garnet leaped over Fusion Ruby's attack and delivered a kick to her face making her stumble back dizzily.

And you're not gonna stop what we made together.

We are gonna stay like this forever.

If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer.

"We hate you with every fiber of our being!" Screamed Fusion Ruby as she slammed the burning piece of metal down on Garnet, who raised her gauntlets and blocked the attack.

Fusion Ruby pushed down with all her might, but she couldn't make Garnet buckle under her attack. Garnet continued to sing.

I am made

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Garnet then pushed Fusion Ruby back and delivered a punch to the burning piece of metal smashing it to bits. Fusion Ruby starred at Garnet in utter shock as she wondered how strong the other fusion really was. The Homeworld fusion shook her head to get back to her senses before she launched her hands at Garnet and the two of them began to grapple with one another.

This is who we are.

This is who I am.

And if you think you can stop me,

Then you need to think again.

Garnet started to push Fusion Ruby back bending her arms and nearly forcing her onto her knees.

'Cause I am a feeling,

And I will never end,

And I won't let you hurt my planet,

And I won't let you hurt my friends.

Garnet let go of Fusion Ruby's arms and began to punch her making the fusion stumble backwards. Fusion Ruby tried to throw punches back at Garnet, but the other fusion was much faster. As this went on Garnet continued to sing.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.

Can't you see that my relationship is stable?

I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,

'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

But I am even more than the two of them.

Everything they care about is what I am.

I am their fury, I am their patience,

I am a conversation.

I am made O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

And it's stronger than you.

L-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

L-o-o-o-ove.

And it's stronger than you.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

And it's stronger than you.

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Garnet increased the size of her gauntlets and with one final double punch she sent Fusion Ruby flying through the air, before she went crashing to the ground near the edge of the arena. Fusion Ruby groaned as her body glowed and she unfused into Ruby 341 and Ruby 342. The two Rubies just laid on the ground twitching. Garnet turned to Steven and Amethyst and gave them a thumbs up.

"You did it!" Cheered Steven.

"Why to go Garnet, you shows those Homeworld jerks, whose boss!" Cheered Amethyst.

There was a loud cracking sound and the Crystal Gems turned to see that the area the Rubies had landed on was beginning to crumble. Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 had panicked looks on their faces as they tried to get to safety, but they were to weak from the fight to get up and move quickly. Just when it looked like the Rubies were fixing to plummet to their doom, Garnet raced over, grabbed them, and carried the two gems to safety. Garnet then gently put Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 on the ground. The two Homeworld gems starred weakly at Garnet, with confused looks on their faces.

"Why...would you bother saving us...after everything we tried to do to you and the ones you cared about?" Asked Ruby 342.

"Because saving and protecting others is what we do." Said Garnet.

"That...doesn't make sense." Said Ruby 341.

"Welcome to Earth." Said Garnet.

Both Rubies just gave Garnet one last look of confusion, before they both closed their eyes and retreated into their gems to rest. Garnet carefully picked the two gems up.

"So now what?" Asked Amethyst.

"We head home and figure out a why to change the way these gems think." Said Garnet.

The group headed to the warp pad and teleported home.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Reconnecting

Ruby Revenge

Chapter 6 Reconnecting

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Crystal Gems returned to the temple and a little over an hour later Peridot and Pearl remerged from their gems. Peridot was a little freaked out when she emerged thinking she was back on Homeworld and was going to face Yellow Diamond's wraith, but Steven calmed her down and told her everything was alright. The gems of Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 were placed on the couch and Garnet sat in a chair across from them waiting for them to emerge. Garnet had a plan to changed minds of the two Homeworld gems. After a couple of hours Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 emerged. Both gems looked around in confusion and then they saw Garnet.

"Welcome back." Said Garnet.

The Rubies looked at Garnet and considered fusing to attack her, but they were hesitant. The fusion was much stronger then she looked and she had saved them, at the end of the fight. There was also the fact that weren't in the strange room with all the other captured gems.

"Why...did you save us?" Asked Ruby 341.

"It was the right thing to do and I wanted us to be friends." Said Garnet.

"But we tried to destroy you and your friends. Yet you saved us and didn't bubble our gems to be placed in that strange room." Said Ruby 342.

"Yes you tried to destroy me, but that's because you blamed me for your mistreatment on Homeworld. The Crystal Gems are not your enemy and we want you to join us. The reason I didn't bubble either of you, is because I wanted to talk to you both and try to change your minds." Said Garnet.

"How do you plan to do that?" Asked Ruby 341.

"Well first I'm going to show you what Homeworld would have destroyed if they colonized this planet." Said Garnet as she stood up and walked to the front door.

The Rubies looked at one another and then they stood up and followed Garnet. The fusion opened the door and they all stepped outside. The Rubies blinked their eyes to help adjust to the sunlight, before they looked out and saw all the people on the beach. People were just relaxing and having fun. Near the temple Steven was with Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot.

"What...are these things?" Asked Ruby 342 as she pointed at a family of people.

"Those are humans and they are the inhabitants of this planet. They would have all died a long time ago if Homeworld had it's way. The Earth is full of life and the Crystal Gems have sworn to protect it." Said Garnet.

"Hey Garnet. I see your friends are up." Called Steven as he and the others walked up to Garnet and the two Rubies.

The Rubies starred at Steven and then they turned to Garnet.

"Explain...to us why Rose took on that form." Said Ruby 341.

"Well for starters that's not Rose, that's Steven and he is Rose's son." Said Garnet.

"What...does that even mean?" Asked Ruby 342.

"Well, Rose fell in love with a human named Greg. You see humans are born differently then gems. Rose wanted to have a child, so she sacrificed all of her energy to form a half human half gem child and that child became Steven." Explained Garnet.

Ruby 341 and Ruby 342 were taken back by this. The idea of sacrificing your entire being into something's creation was completely alien to the two gems. Steven walked up to the Rubies.

"Hey it's nice to meet you. So what are your names?" Said Steven.

"Our proper designations are Ruby 341 and Ruby 342." Said Ruby 341.

Amethyst laughed getting a glare from Pearl.

"Those are...ok names, but I think you deserve better names." Said Steven.

"What's wrong with our names?" Asked Ruby 342.

"They just sound like the names of object numbers instead of actually names. So I'm going to give you two new names." Said Steven.

"Very well we will allow you to give us new names." Said Ruby 341.

"Ok...your new name will be Scarlet." Said Steven as he pointed at Ruby 341.

"And my name will be?" Asked Ruby 342.

"Will...call you Cherry." Said Steven with a grin.

"Fine we accept your names." Said the newly named Scarlet.

"Yeah new teammates!" Cheered Steven.

Scarlet and Cherry turned their attention to Peridot who eyed the Rubies nervously.

"Tell us why did you betray Homewold." Said Cherry.

"Well my alliance with the Crystal Gems...was more out of self preservation, but the more time I spent with them the more I began to learn about them and this planet. What I learned made me begin to question what Homeworld tried to do. I saw the original colony plans for this planet and I at first thought it was perfect, but then I considered all the life that would be destroyed in the process of the colony's construction. After a bit of thinking and studying I began to see some that the Earth had great potential. The planet produced some great resources and I came up with plans to harvest, without do any harm to the ecosystem. I tried to present my proposal to Yellow Diamond, but she shot it down, saying she simply wanted the Earth to die. It was then I realized that the authority of Homeworld was greatly flawed, so I...rebelled and join the Crystal Gems." Explained Peridot.

"Interesting." Said Scarlet.

Garnet then lead the Rubies back inside the temple.

"I'm going to show you what I've felt and experienced over these years." Said Garnet.

There was a flash of light and Ruby and Sapphire stood before the Rubies.

"Fuse with me." Said Ruby as she stepped forward to offer her hand.

Scarlet and Cheery looked at one another then they took Ruby's hand. There was a flash of light and a slightly taller version of Fusion Ruby appeared. At first the fusion just stood there and then it fell to it's knees as tears began to pour out of her eyes. The images and feelings of Ruby's experiences flooded through the minds of Scarlet and Cherry. The first fusion between Ruby and Sapphire, the anger of Blue Diamond and her court, the fear of leaping into the unknown to escape Blue Diamond, the comfort of being with the Crystal Gems who accepted Garnet into their group, and the love shared between Ruby and Sapphire. All these rushed through Scarlet and Cherry's mind. After a few minutes that felt like several years. The Rubies unfused. Ruby stood next to Sapphire, while Scarlet and Cherry just sat on the ground lost in thought.

"So what do you say about joining us?" Asked Sapphire.

"You can see the future yet your asking us about joining. That's seems kind of redundant don't you think?" Said Scarlet.

"It might, but the future isn't always exact. I saw a different future for myself and Ruby, yet things went differently. The future is for you to decide." Said Sapphire.

Cherry and Scarlet exchanged a look before they turned to the other gems.

"Will...join you." Said Scarlet.

Sapphire and Ruby smiled before they fused back into Garnet.

"I'm glad the two of you are on our side." Said Garnet.

"Since we're members of a team and we have new names. I suppose will need to change our appearances a bit so you can tell use a part." Said Cherry.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Scarlet.

The Rubies glowed a little and a few features were added to Scarlet and Cherry. Scarlet now had a star on her chest with two star shaped wrist bands. Cherry now had a bunch of yellow stars in her hair. The Rubies looked at Garnet who gave them a thumbs up.

"You look great. Now allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Crystal Gems." Said Garnet.

The fusion lead the gems out to the beach to tell the other Crystal Gems they had new members. It was a happy occasion and the others were happy with their new teammates. The hate had been erased and replaced friendship.

The End.


End file.
